Mixed Feelings
by Raven Knightly
Summary: One-shot MayXDrew OCXOC. May and Drew, perfect couple? Not always every couple has flaws, even if they are not really a couple...


Me: Hi!

Alianna: Y'know, your readers PROBABLY want you to update your other story…

Me: Whatever… I'm working on that chapter ;) Oh! Alianna is my inner-conscience. Just ignore her.

Alianna: Whatever, you're readers are gonna find this 'one-shot' pretty stupid.

May: HI!

Me: Hi May, you're the main character in this one-shot! ;) Well… With Drew also…

May: *blushes*

Me: Oh yeah. Someone do the disclaimer.

May: Raven does not own Pokémon, but she DOES own the idea to the story, Cody, and Camille.

Me: Hell YA! Oh, and in the story, May doesn't know it's Drew and vice-versa (you'll understand after the story).

Regret and depression rang through the air, well that is for May Maple and Drew Hayden. It was actually a nice autumn day. A lot of people were shocked by May and Drew's break-up, Yes May and Drew broke up… What everyone thought they would never fight, or harm the relationship… They totally broke it. It wasn't even May OR Drew's fault, it was a young girl's fault, Brianna Rentz, She deceived both individuals to believe that the other was cheating on another. Sadly, May and Drew didn't take the time to piece it together so their relationship took a seven-ten split, which only means one word: BREAK-UP.

May Maple sat down on her bed, she was in misery about the break-up, but Drew DID cheat on her, so maybe it truly was for 'the best'. May thought on what to do, Maybe she should go on her IM account, She walked over to her desk which was holding her computer and logged on…

Drew Hayden was regretful and upset, but May DID cheat on him, well according to Brianna but why would she lie? It's not she likes him and was trying to make him and May split, right? He was also very bored, deciding to go on his IM account he walked to his desk, which held the computer he planned on using. He logged on…

May entered the chat room that her friend, Camill€, was currently in.

_XxXSkittyXxX has entered the chat room (May)_

_XxXSkittyXxX: Hello? Camill€, U here?_

_The Last Call (Camill€): No. It's your mom._

_XxXSkittyXxX: Mommy, why are you on my chat room?_

_The Last Call: Ugh, it's Camille, and obviously I see you're still as dense as ever. _

_XxXSkittyXxX: You sound like HIM._

_The Last Call: Oh. So now you're making an effort to not say his name, huh?_

_XxXSkittyXxX: Look, he cheated on me and then broke-up with me. What would YOU do?_

_The Last Call: I would NEVER date someone with shit colored hair. _

_XxXSkittyXxX: HEY! That's like racist or something…. And I know you wouldn't date Drew, but if you and Cody got in this situation what would you do?_

_The Last Call: Well, who's your source of information? Like did you see Drew making out with some other chick or something?_

_XxXSkittyXxX: No, Brianna told me, you know… Brianna Rentz? _

_The Last Call: Brianna Rentz? You GOT to be kidding me. Brianna has a crush on Drew the size of Texas! It's obvious that she probably made up the whole thing. _

_XxXSkittyXxX: Well then, why did Drew break up with me?_

_The Last Call: Think about it, Brianna told you Drew is cheating on you, she likes him…_

_XxXSkittyXxX: So, maybe Brianna told Drew… A lie about me?_

_The Last Call: No duh, Sherlock. But then again, even though Brianna likes him, It IS a possibility that he WAS cheating on you and Brianna wanted you to know. _

_XxXSkittyXxX: UGH! This is so confusing. _

_The Last Call: Exactly, that's why I'm gonna go, and give you some time to think about it. I honestly don't think Drew's the type of guy to cheat. But I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, So think it over. _

_XxXSkittyXxX: Aw, thanks for the advice, Camille. See ya soon! ;)_

_The Last Call: OK, May! Bye ;) _

_The Last Call has left the chat room._

Drew logged on into chatroom B since his friend, Cody, was on there.

_Rose Boy has logged on (Drew)_

_Guitar Hero (Cody): Hey, What's up, Drew? Still all 'emo' over May?_

_Rose Boy: No! Why would I possibly be?_

_Guitar Hero: Um, because you broke up, cause you said she was cheating on you. Which I totally don't believe._

_Rose Boy: Why wouldn't you believe me? I got the info form Brianna, Brianna Rentz. Why would she lie to me about something like that?_

_Guitar Hero: I'm not definite but I think she made that up, you know since she's like, your stalker. _

_Rose Boy: Ugh, what do you mean by 'stalker'?_

_Guitar Hero: You told me she steals your underwear, and WEARS it. C'mon that's sick._

_Rose Boy: Well yeah, but what does that have to do with my break-up with May?_

_Guitar Hero: Well, don't you think maybe since Brianna LOVES you, she would try to break-up you and May? I mean May's too innocent and dense to ever cheat on someone, I think you were a little harsh.. _

_Rose Boy: Well, I do think I should have thought it over some more. _

_Guitar Hero: Yeah! I mean what did you see her fucking another guy or something!_

_Rose Boy: No, I didn't maybe me and May should talk it over…_

_Guitar Hero: Exactly! That's why I'll leave you to think about what you're gonna do next. K?_

_Rose Boy: Sure, and thanks for the help Cody!_

_Guitar Hero: No problem! And If it doesn't work out, my aunt will fuck anyone for $50. BYE!_

_Guitar Hero has left the chat room._

_Rose Boy: I guess Clueless Cody is right for once…_

_Rose Boy has left the chatroom_

Drew looked at all the other chat rooms and they were all empty with the exception of one, which contained one person Drew clicked the chatroom A.

_Rose Boy has entered the chatroom_

_Rose Boy: Hi._

_XxXSkittyXxX: Hi…_

_Rose Boy: So I see you like Skitty. _

_XxXSkittyXxX: Yeah, what's your favorite Pokémon? _

_Rose Boy: Roselia, henceforth my screen name. _

_XxXSkittyXxX: Ha-ha, well I guess it's obvious _

'Rose Boy' and 'XxXSkittyXxX' chatted for a while neither knowing who the other person was. Finally, they decided that they would meet by the waterfall in the meadows.

May got ready and trying to look her best, this 'Rose boy' made her feel good inside, maybe he could help May forget about Drew. She wore Dark blue skinny jeans, light blue converses, a short sleeved light blue top and a white tank top underneath. For make-up she wore foundation, bronzer, silver eye shadow, and VERY light pink lipstick and gloss. She put her hair in a bun with two pieces of hair out off it on both sides, and curled that.

Drew also made sure to look his best, also.

May entered the place with confidence. Only to find out that 'Rose boy' was her ex-boyfriend, Drew Hayden, Drew was in shock also. "Um. Hi? Drew said making the first verbal move.

"Drew"

"What is it, May?"

"Did you cheat on me?"

"NO! Why would you think that! Anyway, you're the one that cheats on people…"

"What? Well Brianna told me that YOU cheated on ME!"

"Wait… If you didn't cheat on me and vice-versa, does that mean it's all Brianna's little plot?"

"No duh, Drew."

"Well then, May what do you want to do now?" Drew said, but May was looking down at the ground. "May look at me," May hesitated but she slowly lifted her head up and look at Drew. Drew and May slowly inched towards each other. And Finally, their lips met once again and they both knew that this was right. It wasn't a movie, so the kiss ended both out of breath.

"Drew, I never lost hope in you," May said softly.

"Me neither, May." Drew said kindly.

"Well, I guess we learned something from this." May told Drew

"I think I know what it is, May,"

"Never lose hope," May and Drew said, at the exact same time. And the ex's removed the ex's and became boyfriend and girlfriend once again, I guess this was a day of mixed emotions. May and Drew eventually got married had a green-haired girl and named her Camille, since Camille gave her the advice of her life. Camille and Cody also got married and all is well… Expect for when mixed emotions come into play.

Me: DONE! You guys should be pissed at me for making this instead of updating my other story… Tee-Hee.

Camille: Woow, that was pretty good, you people should know Raven typed this up in 35 mins. Pretty good, eh?

Me: Camille, you're just happy your with Cody ;) OH! And I forgot to say my other main story (this is a one-shot) chapter 3 is almost donee~! Bye RNR love you ALL!


End file.
